


Komaeda’s Christmas Vacation!

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Im partially very sorry, NSFW, Ok I lied, Other, also, crack nsfw, crackfic, i wrote this next to my mom, im not sorry, this goes out to clover and mimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Komaeda is pleasantly surprised with the gift his friends have given him for Christmas. It just fills him with so much joy!...And other things.
Relationships: komaeda nagito/Santa Claus, nagito komaeda/santa claus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Merry Christmas Komaeda!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clover and mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clover+and+mimi).

> I regret nothing  
I dt this to clover and mimi.

It was Christmas morning and Nagito Komaeda had never expected such a ride! Compared to prior holidays, this one had to have been the one to top all the others. Of course, that was all thanks to his friends. Without them, it’d have been yet another lonely, snowy day. But surrounded in love and friendship, he sits cross-legged in a living room with his friends, staring down happily at the small gift box before him. 

“Go on. Open it.” Hinata nudges his shoulder gently from behind him, perched on the couch arm. “Ah... Are you sure? You didn’t have to get me anything, really... I would’ve been fine without—“ Komaeda begins, almost ready to go off on yet another tangent about how he doesn’t deserve any of this and how he would’ve been just as happy, maybe even happier, watching others open their own gifts. But Nanami is quick to interrupt. 

“Just open it.” 

There’s a short-lived pause before he decides to obey and proceed. He begins by gently and carefully unwrapping the gift by its tapped sides, to which gains him an annoyed groan from the back of the room. “C’mon, tear into it! Don’tcha want to know what it is?!” He isn’t quite sure who exactly said it, as his eyes are trained on the green wrapping paper in his hands, decorated with candy canes and tiny trains, but he can assume it was probably Souda, given he’d ripped into his gifts like a rabid animal on cocaine.  
Not wanting to dissatisfy but still wanting to savor the moment, Komaeda quickens his pace and unwraps the gift with a little more fervor. 

With a cardboard click, Komaeda raises a brow to the sight inside the rectangular box he holds in his hand. “Ah... Thank you..” He begins, eyes glued to the shiny golden slice of paper in the box. He isn’t exactly sure what it is, but he’s appreciative anyway. Though, he’d still like to know what it is his friend has so graciously gifted him. So, he turns to Hinata, who stares down at him with a slightly amused expression. “Ah... Um, Hajime...? I’m sorry. What... Exactly is this?” He whispers. Nanami is the one to reply almost as quick as it left his mouth. “We knew you’d ask that. Look at what it says.”  
His eyes drift back down to the little ticket inside, and he squints his eyes to read. The North Pole it reads, to which only elicits an even more confused expression on his face. He turns to Hinata for help, who replies with the answers he was looking for. “Everyone said you’ve been doing so well lately, so we wanted to get you something congratulate you for working so hard on trying to get along with everyone. We all chipped in to get you a ticket to a popular Christmas village event we thought you’d enjoy. There’s lots to do there.” He explained, which earned him a chorus of mumbled agreements and nods from the room full of people. “Ah, I see now. Thank you all... I... Appreciate it. I’m very thankful.” Komaeda expresses, holding the box close to his chest. 

And so Christmas morning went well. 

Christmas night, however, was a completely different story. 

He had meant to enter the bakery, one with the name Santa’s Workshop. Instead, he’d been convinced by some person standing outside that this was the bakery. Something about “I love the creampies” and stuffing. It wasn’t his fault, really. He’d just waltzed in, innocently expecting doughnuts and other tasty pastries. Instead, he was greeted by the lovely sight of dildo Heaven. 

He approached the counter, where a very pretty sales lady stood in a frisky mock Santa dress and hat. “Merry Christmas sexy, how can I help you?” Purred the busty blonde woman behind the counter. “Hello... Um, I might be mistaken, but is this, by chance, the bakery? Or can you help me find it?” He gently asked. “Ha! Depends on what kind of bakery you’re lookin for, hot stuff.” She barked, winking as she leaned one elbow on the counter and leaned forward. “Well, I heard there’s creampies and stuffed desserts here.” He responds, tilting his head a bit as he glanced around. It definitely didn’t seem like the traditional bakery, but every place in the Christmas village had been decorated uniquely. Who was he to judge the decor? “Damn right there are! Then I suppose you’re in the right place. What can I help you with today?” “Ah, that’s good, then. Perhaps a powdered cream-filled doughnut, then?” Komaeda requested with a charming smile. “Ha! That’s definitely one way to put it. Male or female?” She purred, lips twisting into a wide grin. Unsettling to say the least, and absolutely very much not a turn-on. Komaeda, unsuspecting, though, assumed she’d been asking his gender. To which, of course, he’d replied. “Ah.. Male.. Is it not obvious? My bad, I suppose that’s on me.” He apologized, bowing his head for a moment at the blonde employee who scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Pah! Not obvious my ass! Shame, you’re missing out on quite the treat right here!” She gestured to her boobs, jiggling her titties like bowls of jello as she wiggled her eyebrows. “But I can see it, I’m not some blind ass motherfucker. I can see when a woman’s charm is desired and when it isn’t, and you, sir, are like- The absolute epitome of Man’s Whore! You’re practically screaming it, if you ask me.” The lady belted. “Oh..Kay..?” Seemed to be the only words Komaeda was able to slip from his mouth before mumbling “Then why’d you ask?”  
Not that the woman had heard, though. 

Following the event, he’d been lead into some back room and told to sit and wait while someone else would arrive soon to help him out. An odd way to run a bakery, but again, who was he to judge the mechanics of this business?  
After about five minutes of anticipation and observing his environment, he had surely begun to realize his mistake.

“Ah... This is not ideal.” He muttered. Damn right, it wasn’t ideal. 

For now.


	2. Jingle Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoehoehoemaeda Gets Jingly With Sexta Cocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack nsfw time

Immediately after the words had slipped from his luscious crusty hobo homosexual man lips, one very sexy Santa entered the room. 

“Ho Ho Hello there, hot stuff.” The Santa bellowed. Komaeda swallowed back a ball of saliva. “Um... I think there’s been a mistake, sir.” He began. “Mistake?” The man paused, examining Komaeda’s face. “Ah, I see. You’re into that, huh? I can play along.” The Santa grinned. “Mistake? There are no mistakes. You have been a very bad boy, that is why you were put on the naughty list.” The Santa lowered his face to Komaeda’s, who sat wide-eyed and blinking like a fish. 

“That’s not what I meant-“ he began. “But, if you really think you can prove to me you have been a good boy, then maybe I can rearrange a gift for you.” The Santa’s voice dropped to a sultry tone, winking as he pressed a hand to komaeda sexy man tits. 

“Ah... um.” Unsure of how to escape what was seemingly becoming Santa’s Cockshop for the Naughty and Nice, Komaeda sat astonished and wordless. “Well?” Santa hummed, raising an eyebrow. Komaeda, not used to the attention, had his face flush a deep red the same shade as the Santa on his lap’s clothing material. “Be my hoe hoe hoe for the night and let’s jingle our balls.” Santa growled like a fucking dog or something. I don’t know what I’m doing please help. Komaeda sighed, deciding that maybe this was what he needed. After all, he had not tugged his stocking in about 4 days. That’s a long time for a horny ass motjerfucker like him. In fact, he deserved this. This was his Christmas gift. Yeah! His Christmas gift was comin here to get his candy cane absolutely demolished by the Big Man, himself. 

And thus it began.   
Comments The Sec coz I don’t know how to transition shit

Santa exposed it candycane, watching Komaeda lick his lips at his peppermint cane. “My favorite!” Komaeda exclaimed. “It better be.” Said Santa. After getting a taste for the scrumptious candy Santa so kindly gifted him, Santa bellowed our “time to make you my hoe hoe hoe!” As he whipped out whipped cream. “Let’s make some HOT chocolafsl” aw yeah. prep time fa la la la la la jingling balls and shit. nice and slappy like little gel hand slapped things. idk. Santa eventually slammed his little reindeer into Komaeda’s gift box. Komaeda let out a screech akin to the bells Santa kept on the tip of his hat.   
And they kept sleighing away till Komaeda and santas little nutcrackers both said Let It Snow. 

And Komaeda a very merry white Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written kinky nsfw if you can’t tell.
> 
> it’s 9 pm on a Saturday and I did this for the shits and giggles. I hate myself.


End file.
